Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory compounds (NSAIDs) are widely used for the treatment of pain, inflammation, and acute and chronic inflammatory disorders such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. These compounds inhibit the activity of the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase, which is the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. The NSAIDs also inhibit the production of other prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin G2, prostaglandin H2 and prostaglandin E2, thereby reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process. The chronic use of NSAIDs has been associated with adverse effects, such as gastrointestinal ulceration and renal toxicity. The undesirable side effects are also due to the inhibition of prostaglandin in the affected organ.
Recently two isoforms of cyclooxygenase, encoded by two distinct genes (Kujubu et al, J. Biol. Chem., 266, 12866-12872 (1991)), have been identified—a constitutive form, cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1), and an inductive form, cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). It is thought that the antiinflammatory effects of NSAIDs are mediated by the inhibition of COX-2, whereas the side effects seem to be caused by the inhibition of COX-1. The NSAIDs currently on the market either inhibit both isoforms of COX with little selectivity for either isoform or are COX-1 selective. Recently compounds that are selective COX-2 inhibitors have been developed and marketed. These selective COX-2 inhibitors have the desired therapeutic profile of an antiinflammatory drug without the adverse effects commonly associated with the inhibition of COX-1. However, these compounds can result in dyspepsia and can cause gastropathy (Mohammed et al, N. Engl. J. Med., 340 (25) 2005 (1999)).
Selective COX-2 inhibitors are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,842, 5,750,558, 5,756,531, 5,776,984 and in WO 97/41100, WO 98/39330, WO 99/10331, WO 99/10332 and WO 00/24719 assigned to Abbott Laboratories; and in WO 98/50075, WO 00/29022 and WO 00/29023 assigned to Algos Pharmaceutical Corporation; and in WO 99/15205 assigned to Almirall Prodesfarma S.A.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,905 assigned to AMBI Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,538 assigned to American Cyanamid Company; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,776,967, 5,824,699, 5,830,911 and in WO 98/04527 and WO 98/21195 assigned to American Home Products Corporation; and in WO 98/22442 assigned to Angelini Richerche S. P. A. Societa Consortile; and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,191 and in WO 99/18960 and WO 00/00200 assigned to Astra Pharmaceuticals Ltd.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,089 assigned to Board of Supervisors of Louisiana State University; and in WO 97/13767 assigned to Chemisch Pharmazeutische Forschungsgesellschaft MBH; and in WO 98/57924 and WO 99/61436 assigned to Chugai Seiyaku Kabushiki Kaisha; and in WO 00/13685 assigned to Cornell Research Foundation Inc.; and in WO 96/10021 assigned to The Du Pont Merck Pharmaceutical Company; and in EP 0 087 629 B 1 assigned to E.I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company; and in WO 99/13799 assigned to Euro-Celtique; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142 and in WO 91/19708, WO 97/13755, WO 99/15505, WO 99/25695 and in EP 0 418 845 B1 and EP 0 554 829 A2 assigned to Fujisawa Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd.; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,991, 5,393,790, 5,434,178, 5,466,823, 5,486,534, 5,504,215, 5,508,426, 5,510,496, 5,516,907, 5,521,207, 5,563,165, 5,580,985, 5,596,008, 5,616,601, 5,620,999, 5,633,272, 5,643,933, 5,668,161, 5,686,470, 5,696,143, 5,700,816, 5,719,163, 5,753,688, 5,756,530, 5,760,068, 5,859,257, 5,908,852, 5,935,990, 5,972,986, 5,985,902, 5,990,148, 6,025,353, 6,028,072, 6,136,839 and in WO 94/15932, WO 94/27980, WO 95/11883, WO 95/15315, WO 95/15316, WO 95/15317, WO 95/15318, WO 95/21817, WO 95/30652, WO 95/30656, WO 96/03392, WO 96/03385, WO 96/03387, WO 96/03388, WO 96/09293, WO 96/09304, WO 96/16934, WO 96/25405, WO 96/24584, WO 96/24585, WO 96/36617, WO 96/38418, WO 96/38442, WO 96/41626, WO 96/41645, WO 97/11704, WO 97/27181, WO 97/29776, WO 97/38986, WO 98/06708, WO 98/43649, WO 98/47509, WO 98/47890, WO 98/52937, WO 99/22720, WO 00/23433, WO 00/37107, WO 00/38730, WO 00/38786 and WO 00/53149 assigned to G.D. Searle & Co.; and in WO 96/31509, WO 99/12930, WO 00/26216 and WO 00/52008 assigned to Glaxo Group Limited; and in EP 1 006 114 A1 and in WO 98/46594 assigned to Grelan Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd.; and in WO 97/34882 assigned to Grupo Farmaceutico Almirall; and in WO 97/03953 assigned to Hafslund Nycomed Pharma AG; and in WO 98/32732 assigned to Hoffmann-La Roche AG; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,539, 5,994,381, 6,002,014 and in WO 96/19462, WO 96/19463 and in EP 0 745 596 A1 assigned to Japan Tobacco, Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,686,460, 5,807,873 and in WO 97/37984, WO 98/05639, WO 98/11080 and WO 99/21585 assigned to Laboratories USPA; and in WO 99/62884 assigned to Laboratories Del Dr. Esteve, S. A.; and in WO 00/08024 assigned to Laboratorios S.A.L.V.A.T., S. A.; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,585,504, 5,840,924, 5,883,267, 5,925,631, 6,001,843, 6,080,876 and in WO 97/44027, WO 97/44028, WO 97/45420, WO 98/00416, WO 98/47871, WO 99/15503, WO 99/15513, WO 99/20110, WO 99/45913, WO 99/55830, WO 00/25779 and WO 00/27382 assigned to Merck & Co. Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,944, 5,436,265, 5,474,995, 5,536,752, 5,550,142, 5,510,368, 5,521,213, 5,552,422, 5,604,253, 5,604,260, 5,639,780, 5,677,318, 5,691,374, 5,698,584, 5,710,140, 5,733,909, 5,789,413, 5,817,700, 5,840,746, 5,849,943, 5,861,419, 5,981,576, 5,994,379, 6,020,343, 6,071,936, 6,071,954 and in EP 0 788 476 B1, EP 0 863 134 A1, EP 0 882 016 B1 and in WO 94/20480, WO 94/13635, WO 94/26731, WO 95/00501, WO 95/18799, WO 96/06840, WO 96/13483, WO 96/19469, WO 96/21667, WO 96/23786, WO 96/36623, WO 96/37467, WO 96/37468, WO 96/37469, WO 97/14691, WO 97/16435, WO 97/28120, WO 97/28121, WO 97/36863, WO 98/03484, WO 98/41511, WO 98/41516, WO 98/43966, WO 99/14194, WO 99/14195, WO 99/23087, WO 99/41224 and WO 00/68215 assigned to Merck Frosst Canada & Co., and in WO 99/59635 assigned to Merck Sharp & Dohme Limited; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,738 assigned to Monsanto Company; and in WO 00/01380 assigned to A. Nattermann & Co.; and in WO 99/61016 assigned to Nippon Shinyaku Co. Ltd.; and in WO 99/33796 assigned to Nissin Food Products Co. Ltd.; and in WO 99/11605 assigned to Novartis AG; and in WO 98/33769 assigned to Nycomed Austria GMBH; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,077,869 and 6,083,969 and in WO 00/51685 assigned to Ortho-McNeil Pharmaceutical, Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,597 assigned to Ortho Pharmaceutical Corporation; and in WO 98/07714 assigned to Oxis International Inc.; and in WO 00/10993 assigned to Pacific Corporation; and in EP 0 937 722 A1 and in WO 98/50033, WO 99/05104, WO 99/35130 and WO 99/64415 assigned to Pfizer Inc.; and in WO 00/48583 assigned to Pozen Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,858 assigned to Sankyo Company Limited; and in WO 97/25045 assigned to SmithKline Beecham Corporation; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,357 assigned to Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd.; and in WO 99/20589 assigned to The University of Sydney; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,021 and WO 00/40087 assigned to Vanderbilt University; and in WO 99/59634 assigned to Wakamoto Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd., the disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
There is still a need in the art for COX-2 inhibitor compounds that have gastroprotective properties, facilitate wound healing, decreased renal toxicity and dyspepsia, and that can be used at low dosages. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.